weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frances (Even) Weber
Frances Elizabeth Even (Mar 20, 1898 - Nov 2, 1977) was born March 20, 1898 in LaMotte, Iowa to Nick Even and Susan Hintgen. While attending her first cousin, Theodore's, wedding, she met the bride, Margaret's, brother, Nick Weber. Thus a courtship resulted. Nick was called off to serve in the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 until May 1919, including time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest honor the U.S. Army can bestow on its members, for his actions. After the war, Nick and Frances married on September 12, 1921 at Holy Rosary Church in Lamotte, Iowa, which is near Dubuque, Iowa. Together they had six children: Francis Joseph, Clarence, Mary M., Jeanne, Marcella, and Raymond. Nick and Frances farmed in the Raymond-Jesup area all of their lives. They lived on two different farms and built their retirement home all within one mile of each. Alben Dittmer now lives on the one farm and Ralph Kraus, Jr. lives on the other. She died November 2, 1977 in Raymond, Iowa. Nick and Frances were members of St. Joseph Catholic Church at Raymond, Iowa, where they are buried near Nick's parents, Frank and Kate. Photograph There were no names that I have access to on the photograph, so the following is my best guess at which children are which. None should be taken as absolute except for Nick and Maria Even, themselves: Back Row: Christine; Frances; Magdalen; Marcella (in the white); Matt; Margaret; Anna Front Row: Mary; Nick Even; Alvin; Raymond; Susan Hintgen; Sophie; Margaret These are just a guess since their ages are so close. In particular, Magdalen, Frances, and Anna are probably the three in the back middle, but I don't know which is which. Also, the two oldest daughters, Mary and Margaret, are likely the ones sitting on the ends of the front row, but they're only 3 years apart. Similarly, Christine and Martha are one from the right in the back row and the one on the far left, but are only 3 years apart. The other seven people are probably accurately labeled. NOTE: Lawrence, unfortunately, lived less than three months, but he probably wasn't born until the year after this picture was taken anyway. Gallery Martha Sr Assumpta Frances young postcard.jpg|Martha, Christine, and Frances: Circa 1904 Nick & Frances Weber family, Marcella, Frances, Nick, Raymond, Francis, Mary, Jeanne, Clarence.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber family: Front Row: Marcella, Frances, Nick, Raymond; Back Row: Francis, Mary, Jeanne, Clarence Frances (Even) Weber1st Communion.jpg Nick & Frances Weber farm.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber farm Nick & Frances Weber 50th wedding anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary Nick & Frances Weber's grandchildren at their 50th wedding anniversary.jpg|Nick & Frances Weber's grandchildren at their 50th wedding anniversary Nick and Frances Weber Wedding Sept 12, 1921.jpg Frances (Even) Weber bros sis young named.jpg Frank & Kate 50th Anniversary 1940 grp.jpg Nick_Weber_Family.jpg References Photo of tombstone taken by me. Category:Nick and Frances Weber Family Category:Nick and Susan Even Family